<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qui peut te prendre ce que tu donnes ⭐ by shukimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422905">Qui peut te prendre ce que tu donnes ⭐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo'>shukimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I-dolls — 3rd Star ⭐ edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, K-pop References, Nawak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de nawak. Parce que le monde de la K-pop, c'est dur, certes, mais que ça n'empêche pas de faire également vivre à nos idols fictifs des aventures farfelues à côté du canon. ⭐</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I-dolls — 3rd Star ⭐ edition [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Qui peut te prendre ce que tu donnes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rien ici ne s'inscrit dans la « réalité » et dans la continuité de l'univers d'I-dolls ; il s'agit de petites histoires délirantes tout à fait déconnectées du reste (parfois dans des univers alternatifs), avec nos chers idols et personnages annexes. Leur seul but est de nous amuser et d'amuser nos lectrices. </p><p>Le titre du recueil vient d'une citation d'Antoine de Saint-Exupéry: « Et si l'on peut te prendre ce que tu possèdes, qui peut te prendre ce que tu donnes ? »</p><p>Ce recueil spoile le jeu (otome game) I-dolls — 3rd Star⭐ edition. </p><p>Tout est ©️Shukimo Studio/Alba Yu.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le Fort de l'Impossible (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Jayang</em>
</p>
<p>Joon-ha fronce un sourcil, arque l'autre.<br/>
— Comment ça, vous ne savez rien du concept ? C'est une blague ?<br/>
Manager Ban secoue la tête.<br/>
— Non, pas du tout. La chaîne télévisée ne le révélera qu'une fois le groupe dans l'avion. C'est un partenariat avec une société de production occidentale, et vous êtes visiblement les premiers idols sud-coréens à vous y coller.<br/>
— Ça fait un peu comme si c'était terrible et qu'ils ne nous disaient la vérité qu'au moment où on ne peut plus reculer..., murmure Him-chan.</p>
<p>Jin-seong remonte quant à lui ses lunettes sur son nez.<br/>
— Et nous sommes obligés, j'imagine ?<br/>
— Monsieur Oh a déjà donné son accord et tout signé, donc... oui.<br/>
À la mention de leur CEO, le main vocalist laisse échapper une exclamation de dédain qui signifie également « évidemment ». Manager Ban lui sait gré d'avoir au moins évité les insultes.<br/>
— Pions un jour, pions toujours, glisse quant à lui le main dancer d'une voix fatiguée.</p>
<p>C'est au tour de Colin, déjà agacé et un tantinet stressé, de s'inquiéter des détails pratiques. Rien dans cette amorce de programme ne plaît au leader de 3rd Star, surtout à titre personnel.<br/>
— Mais vous nous avez dit qu'on devait préparer un sac pour partir. On a quand même le droit de savoir où on va pour savoir quoi emporter, non ? On ne s'habille pas de la même façon si on va dans une région chaude ou dans une région froide du globe.<br/>
— On part en Europe, mais de ce que j'ai compris, vous recevrez une tenue sur place. Je sais bien que l'Europe est vaste... Je suis désolé, mais je n'en sais pas plus que ce que je vous expose là. Je suis dans la même ignorance que vous.<br/>
— On se demande pourquoi l'agence paie des managers, surtout si elle ne leur dit rien, rétorque Joon-ha d'un ton coupant.</p>
<p>Heureusement pour Manager Ban, Tae-yong vole à son secours avec un enthousiasme qui fait clairement défaut à ses amis et qui contrebalance un peu le haut niveau de désapprobation dans la pièce.<br/>
— C'est super excitant ! On ira peut-être là où il y a des cactus ! Il y a des régions en Europe avec des cactus, comme des îles près du Sahara.<br/>
— Le Sahara n'est pas en Europe, corrige Colin par automatisme.<br/>
— Non, mais j'ai lu sur Internet qu'il y avait des îles européennes tout près dans l'océan !<br/>
— Ah, oui, les Canaries, c'est vrai. C'est l'été là-bas aussi, mais la chaleur est a priori aride, pas du tout comme ici.<br/>
— On prend des vêtements légers, alors ! sourit le visual en tapotant une barrette étoilée dont il vient d'orner ses cheveux, lavande aujourd'hui.<br/>
Comme si c'était une certitude, Tae-yong disparaît dans le couloir de son pas guilleret et dansant pour préparer son bagage.</p>
<p>— Rien ne dit qu'on va dans le sud de l'Europe... Il faudrait regarder la météo partout sur le continent, soupire le Franco-coréen, à qui tout cela menace déjà de donner mal au crâne.<br/>
Him-chan pose sur lui un regard soucieux : il sait que la condition de son meilleur ami s'accommode mal de l'imprévu.<br/>
— Tiens-nous au jus. Je vais jouer avec Byeol en attendant qu'on ait enfin des infos utiles sur ce truc. Si on doit aller en Europe, je risque de ne plus la voir pendant un moment.</p>
<p>Joon-ha s'apprête à tourner les talons alors que Colin attrape son smartphone sur la table pour vérifier les prévisions.<br/>
— On part quel jour exactement ?<br/>
— D'ici deux heures, répond Manager Ban avec autant de calme que possible.<br/>
— Mais bordel de ma queue !</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Incheon</em>
</p>
<p>Lorsque le groupe arrive devant la porte d'embarquement, Joon-ha se renfrogne encore davantage. Il vient en effet d'apercevoir les quatre membres de 21st June et leur manager qui, sacs à l'épaule, se dirigent eux aussi vers la passerelle qui mène à l'avion.<br/>
— Il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici ?<br/>
— Au hasard, ils vont au même endroit que nous ? suggère Colin.</p>
<p>Le main rapper se prépare mentalement à un trajet usant pour les nerfs si ce qu'il dit est vrai : Joon-ha s'annonce insupportable, sans cesse en compétition avec Elian Hayes. Depuis qu'il a constaté sur le panneau d'affichage que leur destination était Paris, lui-même se sent toutefois moins à cran : la France est son pays ; il le connaît, il en maîtrise les codes, et c'est donc moins angoissant avec sa maladie. Him-chan, lui aussi, s'en réjouit : il a depuis toujours envie de découvrir le pays du romantisme.</p>
<p>Au même instant, Sung-ki se retourne ; aussitôt, son visage rond et hâlé s'éclaire d'un sourire encore plus grand tandis qu'il marche à reculons.<br/>
— Oh ! Vous aussi, vous partez à l'aventure ?? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, haha. Vous avez vu, 3rd Star vient aussi !<br/>
Kyung-hwan lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de s'empaler sur la valise de cabine d'un autre voyageur ; le mannequin jette à son tour un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.<br/>
— Oh. Salut.<br/>
— Salut, répond Colin, porte-parole de son groupe.</p>
<p>Manager Ban rejoint Manager Kim pendant que les idols se mélangent — ou restent à distance les uns des autres.<br/>
— Je suis impatient de voir les cactus aux Canaries, dit Tae-yong à Sung-ki.<br/>
Sa queue de cheval sautille à l'arrière de son crâne.<br/>
— C'est un de mes rêves, d'aller dans le désert et d'en voir plein... Peut-être même des plus grands que moi !<br/>
— Ah ?? Je ne sais pas du tout où c'est, mais c'est cool si c'est dans le désert, car je n'ai jamais vu de désert de ma vie non plus ! répond le danseur de 21st June en s'accrochant à l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Kyung-hwan, il paraît qu'on va dans le désert des canaris !<br/>
Le mannequin hausse un sourcil circonspect.<br/>
— Dans le désert ? Hmm... Bon, heureusement qu'on a pris des t-shirts et des shorts...<br/>
— On ne va pas dans le désert puisqu'on va à Paris, les corrige Colin. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas de désert peuplé de cactus géants en France.<br/>
— On fait peut-être une escale ? Il y a quoi comme pays à côté de la France, encore ? L'Allemagne, mais là, je sais qu'il n'y a pas non plus de désert, du moins je crois, haha.</p>
<p>Tout en grimpant dans l'avion par l'avant, Sung-ki observe d'un air admiratif le leader de 3rd Star, qui monte devant lui. Il évite ainsi de penser au vide sous l'échelle.<br/>
— Je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais j'adore tes cheveux ! Ils sont vraiment canon !<br/>
Colin passe une main machinale dans les mèches blondes en haut de sa nuque.<br/>
— Ah, euh, merci.</p>
<p>Lui espère de tout cœur qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas à Paris simplement pour embarquer dans un autre avion à destination d'ailleurs — et surtout pas dans le désert. L'idée de passer la nuit sous une tente le remplit d'horreur en anticipation, à la fois parce que ce ne serait ni pratique, ni discret, mais parce qu'il tient également à son confort ; il n'a d'ailleurs aucun mal à admettre son côté snob.</p>
<p>Dans la classe Affaires de Korean Air — les deux groupes voyagent toujours national —, les idols prennent place par affinités sur les duos de sièges : Elian près de Woo-jae, tous deux munis de leur tablette, d'un côté de l'appareil ; Sung-ki et Kyung-hwan au milieu ; Colin et Him-chan de l'autre côté, un livre en français dans les mains de chacun.</p>
<p>Derrière l'Américano-coréen, Jin-seong s'installe contre le hublot, son meilleur ami à sa droite. De là, Joon-ha ne pourra hélas pas surveiller le main vocalist de 21st June comme il aurait souhaité le faire. C'est bien pour cela, en plus du hublot qui l'attire comme un aimant, que Jin-seong les a orientés vers ces fauteuils avec diplomatie, sachant que Joon-ha le laisserait généreusement choisir l'emplacement qui lui convenait le mieux.</p>
<p>À l'opposé, Tae-yong s'assied lui aussi au bord de la fenêtre, puis tire son smartphone et ses écouteurs de son sac. Sa musique déjà dans les oreilles, il fredonne tout bas en regardant par le hublot d'un air rêveur, indifférent à Manager Ban qui s'assied auprès de lui, abandonnant Manager Kim seul derrière Sung-ki.</p>
<p>— J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de turbulences, s'exclame ce dernier d'un ton stressé.<br/>
Son meilleur ami s'empresse de le rassurer.<br/>
— Tu as pris un calmant, donc ça va aller quoi qu'il se passe.<br/>
— J'espère que je vais dormir jusqu'à l'arrivée ! Je préfère faire des beaux rêves sans turbulences que vivre des turbulences !<br/>
— Je ne crois pas que la dose soit suffisamment élevée pour ça... On regardera des animes très prenants à la place.<br/>
— Ne pense même pas à redemander un cachet, intervient Manager Kim. Et je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce propos.<br/>
— Oui, Manager Kim...</p>
<p>— Il va peut-être arrêter de jacasser, comme ça, fait remarquer Joon-ha à Jin-seong alors que devant lui, une hôtesse, tout sourire et le rose aux joues, s'est arrêtée près de Woo-jae.<br/>
C'est ce moment que choisit Manager Ban pour lever les yeux de son téléphone portable.<br/>
— Les garçons, nous venons de recevoir un message de la production en France avec plus d'infos...<br/>
Aussitôt, le silence se fait parmi les idols. Tous, à part Tae-yong qui, perdu dans sa musique, n'a rien entendu, se tournent pour regarder le manager d'OP Entertainment.<br/>
— Alors... On reste en France, mais au large.<br/>
— Oh, pas de désert, alors !<br/>
— Comment ça « au large » ? Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair ?</p>
<p>Manager Kim fronce les sourcils en entendant la façon peu respectueuse dont le main vocalist de 3rd Star s'adresse à son manager. Ce dernier, pourtant, ne lui fait aucune remarque de savoir-être, se bornant à répondre à la question.<br/>
— En mer. Sur un vieux fort militaire surnommé « le Fort de l'Impossible ». On va y tourner une émission avec des épreuves sportives à réussir pour essayer de récolter des fonds pour une association que vous devez choisir. Visiblement, les deux présidents de nos agences vous laissent carte blanche pour ça...</p>
<p>— Pourquoi « de l'impossible » ? demande Him-chan, un brin troublé par un nom qui ne dit rien qui vaille.<br/>
— Parce que ce sont des challenges, de ce que je comprends. Il y a des épreuves difficiles desquelles il faut sortir victorieux.<br/>
— Et c'est quel type d'épreuves sportives ? vérifie Colin, dont l'inquiétude vient de monter d'un cran supplémentaire. Ça me dit quelque chose, ce concept ; ça passait déjà à la TV quand j'étais petit, je crois, mais je n'ai jamais regardé...<br/>
— Je ne sais pas ; ce n'est pas précisé. C'est apparemment une émission populaire en France depuis trente ans, en effet, donc on devrait trouver des infos sur le Net. Heureusement, nous aurons du Wifi à bord : nous aurons le temps de potasser.</p>
<p>Sans se faire prier, Colin dépose son livre et dégaine son smartphone en attendant que le personnel de bord leur demande d'éteindre tous les appareils électroniques pour le décollage. Ses collègues font de même.<br/>
— On saura à l'avance quelles épreuves nous sont réservées ? demande Kyung-hwan, qui songe surtout stratégie.<br/>
C'est Manager Kim qui répond ; lui aussi a reçu l'e-mail de la production.<br/>
— Non. Ça se décide au moment même, mais vous aurez un questionnaire auquel répondre une fois sur place avec votre état de santé, vos phobies et tutti quanti.<br/>
Les yeux rivés à son écran, Colin se mord la lèvre, mais ne dit rien.</p>
<p>Sung-ki abandonne très vite son téléphone sur ses genoux, car il ne saisit rien aux langues occidentales dans lesquelles les informations sont écrites.<br/>
— On en a pour douze heures de vol, non ? C'est sûrement assez pour que ceux qui comprennent le français et l'anglais puissent parcourir tout ce qui est noté sur Internet !<br/>
— Bonne idée, renchérit immédiatement son meilleur ami en s'inclinant un peu pour mieux visualiser Woo-jae et Elian. Vous lisez et vous retenez ?<br/>
L'Américano-coréen hoche la tête ; Woo-jae acquiesce également en silence.<br/>
— Je vais le faire aussi, dit Colin, déjà occupé. Il y aura sûrement plus de choses en français.<br/>
— Et moi, évidemment ! affirme Joon-ha sans attendre, d'une voix tout à fait sûre. La connaissance mène au succès, et ce fort de mes deux n'aura rien d'impossible pour nous.</p>
<p>Tandis qu'une hôtesse les interrompt en les priant poliment de tout ranger le temps de quitter la piste, Kyung-hwan se tourne vers le manager de 3rd Star.<br/>
— Excusez-moi, Manager Ban... Quand vous avez dit qu'on devait récolter des fonds pour une association... Vous voulez dire : le groupe gagnant entre les deux remporte les fonds en question ?<br/>
Manager Ban passe les doigts sur la cicatrice qui lui coupe un sourcil.<br/>
— Non... En fait, vous allez former une seule équipe et coopérer tout le long.<br/>
Il ferme les yeux une seconde dans l'attente de la détonation.<br/>
— Hein ? explose Joon-ha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>L'émission télévisée "Fort Boyard" et tous ses concepts appartiennent à Adventure Line Productions. Aucune utilisation commerciale n'en est faite ici ; leur utilisation sous forme d'inspiration s'inscrit dans le cadre de « l'usage loyal et honnête » (fair use) à dimension parodique, selon le cadre prévu par la loi française.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le Fort de l'Impossible (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Charente-Maritime, France</em>
</p><p>Sept heures du matin viennent de sonner. Kévin Park, l'assistant de production, également interprète attitré depuis Roissy puisqu'il parle coréen, sourit aimablement aux deux groupes qui viennent de le rejoindre dans la salle après une courte nuit — amputée par le décalage horaire pour les Coréens, par la pression pour l'employé de la chaîne de télévision.</p><p>Avant toute chose, Kévin invite les idols à prendre place autour de la grande table et à se servir dans les paniers garnis de petits pains et de viennoiseries. Des pots de confiture et de miel sont disposés çà et là ainsi que des bouteilles de jus de fruits. <br/>— Mieux vaut prendre un solide petit-déjeuner avant de démarrer les « hostilités » sur le fort, dit l'assistant de production avec son expression la plus engageante.<br/><br/>— Un petit-déjeuner français, génial ! s'exclame Sung-ki en s'installant sans se faire prier. <br/>Kyung-hwan, qui s'assied à ses côtés, jette un coup d'œil vers Manager Kim alors que Woo-jae chuchote :<br/>— On peut vraiment manger le pain ?<br/>— Vu qu'il ne nous dit rien, j'imagine que oui..., répond le leader de 21st June sur le même ton.<br/>D'habitude, le pain leur est en effet interdit, surtout en période de promo, mais pas que. Loin de s'inquiéter de la chose, Elian a déjà attrapé un croissant.<br/>— C'est offert, alors, profitons-en. Enfin un truc qui ne sera pas rajouté à notre dette.<br/>Debout dans leur dos, Manager Kim, qui l'a entendu, fronce dangereusement les sourcils, mais il ne dit rien — diverses personnes de la chaîne de télévision française circulent autour d'eux dans la pièce.<br/><br/>— Commence vite à manger, je t'en supplie, demande Sung-ki à son meilleur ami. Car j'ai une faim de tyrannosaure en pleine croissance !<br/>Kyung-hwan fait le tour de l'assemblée du regard, mais saisit néanmoins une tranche de pain gris dans le panier le plus proche — ce qui, selon les règles de la politesse coréenne, permet au maknae du groupe de se jeter à son tour sur un pain au chocolat.<br/>— Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de charcuterie... Je suis le plus âgé des neuf, donc ? <br/>— Je ne sais pas. Mais comme je ne sais pas, justement, je peux faire comme si ! <br/>— Tu es né en quelle année ? demande le mannequin à Colin par-dessus la tête du danseur. <br/>— 93. Toi ?<br/>— 92. <br/>— Ah, c'est toujours toi le plus vieux ! Cool ! commente le main dancer en mordant à belles dents dans sa viennoiserie. <br/>Les deux managers, qui se sont levés plus tôt pour veiller à tous les détails, ont déjà mangé et ne prennent pas place avec les groupes.</p><p>À l'autre extrémité de la tablée, Him-chan ouvre un pot de confiture de fraise avec des yeux brillants tandis que Joon-ha arque un sourcil.<br/>— C'est vegan, tout ça ? <br/>— Ce sont des confitures, rétorque Colin sans faire mine de mettre quoi que ce soit dans son assiette. Avec des fruits. Les fruits, c'est vegan, aux dernières nouvelles.<br/>Le Franco-coréen sent que le jet lag ne sera pas le meilleur allié de Joon-ha aujourd'hui : il risque en effet de mettre sa propre patience à plus rude épreuve encore que d'habitude, et il n'en aura donc pas à offrir aux difficultés causées par le main vocalist.<br/>— Ouais, ça, je le vois bien, mais il y a peut-être du lait de vache dans les viennoiseries ou une horreur du genre. <br/>— Eh bien, dans le doute, mange les confitures à la cuillère.<br/>— Il y a une corbeille de fruits frais sur le meuble derrière nous, dit Jin-seong, accourant ainsi au secours de ses deux amis d'une même phrase.<br/><br/>Un pot de gelée dans une main, Tae-yong, assis à sa droite, regarde fixement l'étiquette ; ses yeux ont cependant l'air de traverser le papier et le verre, comme s'il était plongé dans un rêve né des groseilles. Him-chan tend le bras vers une bouteille d'eau plate.<br/>— Quelqu'un en veut ?<br/>— Moi, s'il te plaît ! Mais attends, tu es né quand, exactement ? s'enquiert Sung-ki. C'est peut-être à moi de faire le service, non ?<br/>— 1995... <br/>— Moi aussi ! Tu es de quel mois ?<br/>— Mai. <br/>— Ah, moi, d'août ! Donc c'est moi qui suis le plus jeune, techniquement, surtout qu'on est en territoire occidental où les anniversaires comptent, haha.<br/>Déjà, Sung-ki bondit comme un ressort.<br/>— Ce n'est pas Joon-ha, le maknae, chez vous, pourtant ? vérifie Elian, le coin des lèvres légèrement relevé. Il me semble que j'avais entendu dire ça.<br/>Him-chan glisse un regard vers le main vocalist de son groupe, mais ne répond rien.<br/><br/>Debout auprès des managers, l'assistant de production vient au secours de Joon-ha en entamant ses explications alors que Sung-ki remplace Him-chan pour servir les boissons.<br/>— Alors, pour commencer, commence Kévin, il vous faut choisir une couleur d'uniforme. Le short est noir et le t-shirt principalement blanc, mais les manches et les épaules sont de couleur vive. Nous avons le choix entre rouge, vert, bleu, jaune...<br/>— Jaune ! sourit Sung-ki. Pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur !<br/>— Rose, contre Joon-ha.<br/>— Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait de rose ?<br/>— Parce que tu l'as interrompu.<br/>— Malheureusement, cette saison, nous n'avons en effet pas d'option rose..., s'excuse Kévin d'un air contrit.<br/>— C'est réglé, donc, coupe Colin. Qui vote pour jaune ?<br/>Lui-même lève la main. Sans surprise, Sung-ki fait de même, suivi par Kyung-hwan.<br/>— Rouge ? <br/>Un peu timidement, Him-chan pointe un doigt vers le plafond.<br/>— Vert ?<br/>Jin-seong et Woo-jae. Elian vote quant à lui pour le bleu.<br/>— Et toi, Tae-yong ? Tu préfères quelle couleur ?<br/>Comme sorti d'un songe, l'ange sourit à son leader.<br/>— Le blanc !<br/>— Il n'y a pas de blanc. Une partie du t-shirt est blanche d'office.<br/>— Alors, toutes me vont !<br/>— S'il n'y a pas de rose, je vote pour le vert, intervient Joon-ha. Ou le jaune. Ou le rouge.<br/>— Jaune, donc, résume l'assistant de production, sur le front duquel une goutte de sueur perle déjà alors qu'il fait les comptes des votes. <br/><br/>Son sourire paraît un chouïa plus crispé que tout à l'heure.<br/>— Hum, il vous faut aussi choisir une association à laquelle reviendront les gains récoltés au cours de l'émission, si vous gagnez à la fin.<br/>— Évidemment qu'on va gagner, réplique le main vocalist de 3rd Star d'un ton catégorique en épluchant une banane. Je propose une association qui vient en aide aux animaux.<br/>Revenu à sa place, Sung-ki lui dédie un grand sourire en soufflant sous sa frange.<br/>— Bonne idée ! <br/>— Je suis pour aussi, approuve Kyung-hwan, qui aime également les bêtes.<br/>— Sinon, on pourrait peut-être en profiter pour aider une association qui permet aux enfants malades de réaliser leurs vœux ? suggère Jin-seong en plongeant une cuillère dans un pot de miel doré à souhait.<br/>Tae-yong lève son visage lumineux, au milieu duquel ses yeux s'éclairent encore.<br/>— Comme Eun-seo ! Je suis pour !<br/>— Ou une association qui fait de la recherche pour trouver des traitements pour les maladies rares et incurables... ?<br/>Colin regarde Him-chan, dont la voix vient de s'élever avec plus d'assurance que d'habitude. Elian hoche la tête.<br/>— Plutôt ça, oui. Pas que je n'aime pas les animaux, mais à choisir...<br/><br/>Un claquement sonore se fait entendre dans la salle. L'assistant de production sursaute ; chacun détourne les yeux vers Joon-ha, qui a reposé son verre sur la nappe avec brutalité. <br/>— Tu as décidé de me contredire pour tout, c'est ça ?<br/>— Euh, non ? répond Elian. On parle de l'association, pas de toi. En plus, c'est toi qui as cité toutes les couleurs tout à l'heure en évitant soigneusement le bleu...<br/>— Oh, et tu t'es senti visé ? Je parlais des couleurs, pas de toi, rétorque l'autre main vocalist en imitant l'argument de son « rival » avec un regard plein de défiance en prime. Et j'ai bien entendu ce que tu disais sur le maknae du groupe dans l'espoir de me mettre en porte-à-faux.<br/>L'Américano-coréen hausse les épaules.<br/>— Tu te donnes beaucoup d'importance, dis donc.<br/>— J'ai envie de goûter une prune, tiens, s'écrie Tae-yong en se levant pour aller examiner la corbeille de fruits.<br/><br/>Avant que la tension ne monte encore d'un cran, Kyung-hwan s'empresse d'intervenir d'un ton relativement autoritaire.<br/>— On va refaire un vote ; ça me paraît le plus simple. Qui est pour une association d'aide aux animaux ?<br/><br/>Comme c'est l'organisation de recherche pour les maladies qui remporte le plus de suffrages, le mannequin ravale un soupir : il va encore falloir palabrer pour déterminer contre quelle maladie. Les négociations se déroulent pourtant avec une étonnante célérité, et c'est le cancer qui est choisi.<br/>— Très bien, je note, dit Kévin, qui paraît soulagé. Association de lutte contre le cancer...<br/><br/>Pendant ce temps, Manager Kim se penche vers Manager Ban.<br/>— OP Entertainment ne met jamais Ryeo en laisse ? Vous le laissez aboyer, mordre, aller où bon lui semble ?<br/>— Hum, pas exactement. Mais il ne se laisse pas vraiment museler...<br/>— Il n'y a aucun chien rétif qu'un bon fouet ne dompte pas.<br/>Manager Ban se mord la lèvre, tant à la métaphore qu'au sous-entendu.<br/>— Eh bien, on essaie plutôt de parlementer. Je ne tiens pas à les contraindre par la force...<br/>— Et on voit ce que ça donne.<br/><br/>— Un chef d'équipe ? répète Sung-ki à la suite de l'assistant de production, qui n'ose presque plus lever les yeux de sa feuille en anticipation de ce qui va suivre. Kyung-hwan, bien sûr, parce que c'est le plus âgé comme on l'a découvert tout à l'heure et un super leader en prime ! <br/>Avec chaleur, le danseur passe un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.<br/>— Pas que j'insinue que tu es un mauvais leader, Colin, hein ! Mais je connais mieux Kyung-hwan.<br/>— Et pourquoi est-ce que le chef d'équipe serait quelqu'un de 21st June, alors que vous n'êtes que quatre et qu'on est cinq ? demande Joon-ha.<br/>Étonné, Colin hausse un sourcil.<br/>— Tu voudrais que ce soit moi ?<br/>— Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus. Je pensais plutôt à quelqu'un qui était un meneur et un décideur né et qui avait une super niaque capable de vaincre tous les obstacles et de tirer les autres jusqu'au bout.<br/>— Toi, je suppose, dit le rappeur — et ce n'est pas une question.<br/>Sans relever l'agacement qui crépite comme des braises dans les yeux noisette du Franco-coréen, Joon-ha acquiesce avec un petit sourire.<br/>— Voilà. Ravi que toi aussi, tu te rendes compte que c'est moi qui corresponds le mieux à cette description.<br/><br/>— Le plus jeune du groupe qui le dirigerait ; je rêve, intervient Manager Kim, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps face à l'irrespect du main vocalist de 3rd Star. C'est hors de question. On n'est pas ici pour se faire ridiculiser : le monde entier vous regardera à l'écran.<br/>— Justement. Et d'où on se ferait ridiculiser si je mène le groupe, au juste ?<br/>Manager Ban lève une main apaisante pour couper court à toute explosion.<br/>— Ne nous emballons pas...<br/>— On peut tirer au sort, sinon, si on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord, suggère calmement Jin-seong.<br/>Him-chan secoue la tête.<br/>— Hum, moi, je ne tiens pas du tout à risquer de devoir diriger le groupe... Je préfère que ce soit Colin... Et puis, si ça tombait sur Tae-yong...<br/>Une mélodie aux lèvres, le visual est occupé à aligner des abricots et des prunes sur le meuble derrière eux par ordre croissant de taille.<br/><br/>Colin s'adresse à Kévin avec espoir.<br/>— Le chef d'équipe, il participe aussi aux épreuves ? Ou il « gère » juste la troupe ?<br/>— Il participe aussi, normalement, mais peut-être un peu moins, si vous voulez... ?<br/>On dirait que l'assistant de production est soudain prêt à toutes les concessions pour faire avancer les choses de la façon la moins pénible possible — s'il en existe une.<br/><br/>Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Colin se penche vers Sung-ki, occupé à grignoter un croissant entre le leader de 21st June et lui. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille.<br/>— Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi, mais ça m'arrangerait vraiment beaucoup si je pouvais être le chef...<br/>— Tu veux éviter une partie des épreuves ? demande Sung-ki sur le même ton en avalant sa bouchée de pâte.<br/>Le Franco-coréen ne s'attendait pas à ce que le danseur soit aussi clairvoyant. <br/>— Hum, eh bien, oui...<br/>— Pas de souci, répond Sung-ki sans difficulté.<br/>Il lui offre un sourire, puis se tourne de l'autre côté, vers Kyung-hwan, et lui murmure à son tour quelque chose de façon inaudible pour le reste de l'assemblée.</p><p>Stressé, Colin voit le mannequin lui lancer un regard orange alors que Sung-ki continue son explication animée à voix basse. Kyung-hwan hoche la tête, puis interpelle Manager Kim.<br/>— C'est O.K. pour moi que Colin soit le chef d'équipe, Manager Kim. Ça me semble une bonne idée : après tout, Joon-ha n'a pas tort : c'est vrai qu'ils sont cinq. <br/>Le main vocalist en question n'est quant à lui qu'à moitié satisfait par cette demi-victoire, mais c'est une demi-victoire quand même.</p><p>Sur un signe de l'assistant de production, une jeune femme passe distribuer des feuillets aux idols sous l'œil de faucon de Manager Kim.<br/>— Des formulaires à compléter sur votre santé, vos phobies... Une fois que tout sera fait, on pourra tout doucement y aller. On doit prendre un petit bateau pour rejoindre le fort, et il faut encore que vous passiez vos tenues... jaunes avant.<br/><br/>— Il y a des méduses dans l'océan en France ? demande Tae-yong à Kévin en s'emparant d'un stylo.<br/>— Oui, je pense qu'il y en a dans l'Atlantique...<br/>— Des grosses ?<br/>— Eh bien, euh, tout est relatif, mais il me semble que sur la côte aquitaine, il peut y en avoir d'un mètre de diamètre...<br/>— Un mètre ! Si j'en vois, je vais tomber dans les pommes, sûrement.<br/>Il ne l'a pas dit d'un ton catastrophique, mais c'est suffisant pour alarmer l'assistant de production.<br/>— Tomber dans les pommes... Eh bien, mettez bien sur votre formulaire que vous avez peur des méduses, car nous ne voulons pas de malaises et d'accidents non plus... <br/>— Mais on reste sur le fort, n'est-ce pas ? vérifie Elian. On ne va pas <em>dans</em> l'océan ?<br/>— Ça dépend des épreuves, je dirais, car il y en a qui impliquent une petite plongée ou un saut dans l'eau... <br/>— Et si je n'ai pas du tout peur des serpents, mais que le monde entier le croit, je dois faire quoi ? s'enquiert encore Tae-yong avec le sourire. Je le note ou pas ? Notamment les boas constrictors. <br/>— Euh... <br/>— Même chose pour les serpents pour moi, d'ailleurs.<br/>— Et pour les rats et les souris..., ajoute Woo-jae à la suite de Kyung-hwan.<br/>Jin-seong a ôté ses lunettes pour les essuyer.<br/>— Il n'y a pas de guêpes par ici en cette saison, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine qu'elles ne doivent pas aller au large. <br/>— Est-ce qu'il y a des chiens de garde sur le fort ?<br/><br/>Alors que Kévin se dit déjà qu'il aurait dû se faire porter pâle la veille plutôt que d'accepter l'ambitieuse mission d'encadrer ces idols de K-pop, Joon-ha en remet une couche. <br/>— Il n'y a pas intérêt à y avoir des concombres dans le casse-croûte à midi, en tout cas, sinon, je quitte ce putain de fort sur-le-champ. <br/>Tae-yong rit gracieusement.<br/>— Ni de porc, ou je risque de mourir ! Il faudra m'emporter en hélicoptère s'il est encore temps !<br/>— Moi, j'ai super fort le vertige, alors je ne veux pas monter dans un hélicoptère ! s'exclame Sung-ki, qui a entendu, sans pitié pour l'assistant de production.<br/>Ce dernier se demande s'il peut faire en sorte de se casser une jambe sur le chemin vers l'embarcadère du bateau. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>